telltalegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bud Everett
Bud Everett is a minor character featured in The Walking Dead, appearing in season one. He was the younger brother of Lee Everett and had been a resident of Macon, Georgia, where he assisted his parents in running the family pharmacy. Background Little was known about Everett's life prior to the outbreak, except that he was Lee's brother, and that he assisted with the family business of running and operating the pharmacy in Macon, Georgia. On an April Fool's Day one year, he put flour in his mother's tuba. Then, when she woke up Lee by blowing the tuba in his face, the flour went onto Lee. When he was young, he was bullied constantly based on his skin color, but one day, he fought back, giving the bullies a harsh beating, and regaining his confidence. Another trio of bullies hassled him sometime later, tossing cans at him from their truck as he rode his bike. He boarded the truck to assault the trio. As he went to jump off, he was struck in the head by a tree branch and severely injured. His survival of the incident increased Lee's respect for him so much that Lee remembered it during the apocalypse. Lee also commented that his brother always got sick, though he might have been faking it. Appearances Season 1 A New Day While Lee was at the pharmacy with the other survivors, he talked to Doug, and the two went outside to look around for supplies and to devise a plan on how to escape. While Lee talked to Doug about certain survivors in the pharmacy, he eventually noticed his brother being trapped by a fallen power line lamp post. To cover up his shock at seeing his brother dead, Lee pretended that he had just seen his pharmacy ID badge and realized that he worked at the drugstore. (Determinant) He tried convincing Doug that he had the keys, but Doug insisted that they get more proof before attempting a risky move to get to the body. Once Lee found his family photo in the office of the pharmacy, he showed Doug that the walker (Lee's brother) used to work at the store, and that he would be carrying the keys necessary to open the office door to the pharmacy so that they could get the drugs needed for Larry. Doug finally agreed, and watched Lee's back as he moved to approach his brother. Lee reached him, apologizing for not being there for him and their parents before he killed him, taking the keys and leaving the corpse behind. Gallery TWD-everettfamily.png|Bud (far right) with his family in front of the drug store. TWD-everettdeath.png|An anguished Lee puts down his infected brother. Notes * Upon finding his brother's corpse re-animated in the streets of Macon, Lee refers to him as "Bud" before putting him out of his misery. Though his name-tag identifies him as "B. Everett", it is possible this is just a nickname. Category:The Walking Dead characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:The Walking Dead: Season One characters